<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Idea Made Worse by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372995">Bad Idea Made Worse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequences of Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is device goes wrong and things go bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequences of Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Idea Made Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone </p><p>Here is part 2 of the series </p><p>Made some changes to the series plan </p><p>I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning:</p><p>8 hours of sleep and Peter was refreshed for the day ahead of him. Stretching his muscles Peter kicked the blanket off and made his way into the shower. The time device was ready and according to Karen had excepted the crystal, now Peter just had to dial in the co-ordinates and make the jump in time. Now all that needed to be done was for him to test the device out. Getting showered and dressed Peter made his way down into the lab to perform his final tests on the device.</p><p>Once the device was ready Peter uploaded Karen into the wrist device before he strapped it to his wrist. Looking around the lab Peter smiled as he looked at the computer screen and began taping at the screen, to time and location of when Natasha was in the Red Room. Looking at the spider for a moment Peter went to press the button before he heard Natasha walking into the room “Hey Pete, you got a second?” she asked.</p><p>Blushing hard Peter placed his hands behind his back “Uh, sure… everything okay?” he asked as he looked at her curiously.</p><p>“I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for a walk?” Natasha asked as she picked up the small wooden box and looked it over before setting it down.</p><p>Looking at the device on his wrist Peter smiled as he unstrapped it before setting it down on the table “Sure” he answered as he grabbed his hoodie.</p><p>This would be his final moment to spend with Natasha.</p><p>
  <strong>Central Park</strong>
</p><p>Peter and Natasha walked through New York together, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie. The sun was shining bright overhead as they walked through Central Park together. Peter was enjoying this moment with Natasha as the cold reality of his decision set in, if he did this then he would never meet her, and she would never meet him. That was the price to ensuring she was happy and had what she wanted… to have a family one day with somebody she loved.</p><p>Peter made peace with the fact that his time with her would be coming to an end. Walking through the park together Peter could see that she was thinking about something important, something that was weighing heavily on her shoulders. Coming to a stop Peter looked at her “Is everything okay Nat?” he asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side.</p><p>Smiling and nodding her head Natasha nudged him with her shoulder “I am fine” she answered as she looked at him “Just… thinking?” she answered.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Peter asked as he sat down on the nearby bench and she joined him.</p><p>“Thinking about what might have been” Natasha replied with a mournful expression.</p><p>“Does this have anything to do with my question last night… I am sorry if I brought back anything uncomfortable” Peter said apologetically as he looked at his hands.</p><p>Natasha smiled as she took his hand “You have no reason to apologize Peter” she replied giving his hand a squeeze.</p><p>“So, what time does the Quinjet leave for your Shield assignment?” Peter asked as he looked at her.</p><p>It leaves in about 2 hours” Natasha answered as she looked at her watch before focusing on him “Can I ask you something?” she asked curiously.</p><p>“Sure” Peter replied as he focused his attention on her.</p><p>“Why were you so jealous of my relationship?” Natasha asked as she crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat.</p><p>“I… I was… I wasn’t jealous?” Peter replied, his cheek bright red from blushing so hard.</p><p>“Peter” Natasha warned as she fixed her gaze on him “I know you were, why?” she asked as she looked at him.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter” Peter muttered to himself as he lowered his head, unable to look her in the eye.</p><p>“Peter” Natasha warned again but before she could her phone beeped, sighing heavily Natasha grabbed her phone and looked at the text she got from Maria Hill <em>‘Jet’s fuelled, need you on the Chimera ASAP’ </em>Natasha sighed as she looked back at Peter whilst pocketing her phone “Look… when you are ready to tell me, I am here for you” Natasha said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek before getting to her feet.</p><p>Watching her walk away Peter groaned pitifully as he buried his face in his hands. He was so close to telling her how he felt but he chickened out at the last minute. Peter shook his head as he got to his feet, stuffing his hands into his pockets he walked back home. Cursing himself at his own cowardice Peter walked home alone and deep in thought at failing to tell Natasha how he felt about her.</p><p>He was doubly determined to go back in time and stop the procedure, she deserved to be happy even if the price were that they would never meet, and all of his happier memories never happened. Arriving at the lab Peter looked confused by his personal lab being wide open, shrugging his shoulders he checked on the spider first, tapping the glass cage keeping the creature trapped safely inside. Moving over to the desk Peter grabbed the wrist device and strapped it on.</p><p>Messing with time was a really bad idea, possibly the worst idea Peter has ever had in his whole life… well maybe not the worst but most definitely top 10, there was the time he stopped a runaway train using his webs and his own body. The time he stopped a runaway train by bending the tracks upwards and forcing the subway train up onto the streets that was still under construction. Then there was the time he had gone into a top-secret lab at Oscorp and got himself bitten by a radioactive spider.</p><p>Then there was the time he… oh so many bad ideas and all of which he wished he could take back, but the 2 trains were not on the list, doing what he did saved a lot of lives. The Radioactive spider though… yeah sneaking into that lab was a bad idea.</p><p>Strapping the device onto his wrist Peter smiled to himself as he dialled in Russia 1990s (A/N: I have no idea what the actual year was when Natasha was in the red room)</p><p>Once the device was prepped and Karen was uploaded into the device Peter pressed the button and the device whirred to life.</p><p>Standing there in excitement Peter was about to take his first steps into time travelling but instead the device began to spark and crackle violently. Looking at the device Peter tapped the screen “Karen, what’s going on?” Peter demanded as he looked at the screen.</p><p>“I am not sure, the crystal is expending a lot of energy” Karen answered from the wrist device.</p><p>Ripping the device off Peter placed it on his worktable “Karen, shut it down!” he ordered.</p><p>“I’m trying but it’s not working” the A.I. responded, her voice growing more worried. Peter’s senses kicked in and he ducked to the side as a bolt of electricity erupted from the crystal housing and hit the wall.</p><p>“Karen, shut it down now before it hurts somebody!” Peter ordered as the device continued to crackle and spark more intensely, another bolt of surged from the housing and hit the glass cage. Peter looked and saw the black widow spider scuttling up the wall and into the vent “Karen, contact FRIDAY and inform her that… ARGHHH!!!” Peter was cut off mid-sentence and screamed as another surge slammed into his chest sending him crashing into the wall behind him.</p><p>Soon the device began to fall silent and burnt up, Peter was laying face down on the floor unconscious “Peter?” Karen called from the ceiling “Peter can you here me?” she called against sounding more urgent “PETER?!”</p><p>
  <strong>Chimera:</strong>
</p><p>Natasha arrived at the Shield Helicarrier the Chimera, Director Fury and Maria Hill was waiting for her on board the Helicarrier. Natasha stepped down the ramp with Steve Rogers and reported to Fury who then ordered them to the briefing room. Natasha was worried about Peter though, something felt off in the way he was behaving and when she asked him about why he was jealous he avoided answering.</p><p>Today’s mission Natasha and Steve were rescuing Shield agents that had been caught and held prisoner.</p><p>
  <strong>Stark Industries:</strong>
</p><p>Pepper was sitting by her son’s bedside holding his hand as he lay there unconscious, Tony was talking to Bruce Banner right now about the results of the test and Bruce needed Friday to analyse the device and the results of Peter’s DNA. Pressing her lips to his knuckles Pepper brushed her fingers through Peter’s hair as she gazed at him, smiling at the memory of the day she and Tony brought baby Peter back from the hospital. Brushing the tear from her cheek Pepper looked at Tony and Bruce before she sat up and kissed Peter’s cheek before she rose to her feet.</p><p>Making her way outside Tony and Bruce saw her entering and immediately became quiet. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously Pepper placed her hands on her hips. She wasn’t happy with being left in the dark particularly when her son was involved. Glaring at her husband Pepper stepped closer towards him and Bruce “Is there something you want to share with me?” she demanded.</p><p>Tony looked to Bruce and motioned for him to go ahead, swallowing heavily Peter felt the Hulk swivel up under the fierce gaze of Pepper Potts “It appears Peter was experimenting with Time Travel” he revealed.</p><p>“And it blew up in his face?” Pepper asked as she looked at her unconscious son.</p><p>“No… I’ve checked everything, Friday even verifies that Peter’s calculations and designs were 100% accurate” Bruce revealed as Tony nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>“And yet my son is unconscious, and the device is wrecked, care to tell me why?” Pepper demanded.</p><p>Bruce looked to Tony and crossed his arms, Tony looked uneasy for a moment before he looked to Pepper “There was a moment where there was a gap in the security system, Friday and Karen were both shut down and at the time…” he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead not wanting to finish his sentence.</p><p>“At the time… what?” Pepper demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.</p><p>“At the time that Karen and Pepper went down… an old security access code was used” Tony revealed “Somebody used it to gain access to the building and got into Peter’s lab”</p><p>“Wait, so somebody sabotaged his time device?” Pepper asked as she glared at the 2 men “Who’s code was used?” she asked.</p><p>Tony closed his eyes “Obadiah Stane” he revealed “It was his old code back from when my father ran the company”</p><p>Pepper ran her hands through her hair “Okay, so what’s happening to my son?” she demanded.</p><p>“Whoever sabotaged the device… was trying to kill Peter but instead they did something else” Bruce nervously replied.</p><p>“IS MY SON DYING; YES OR NO?!” Pepper demanded, she was not in the mood for her husband or Bruce beating around the bush.</p><p>“He will, if we don’t figure out a way to stop it… instead of killing him straight away the device has accelerating his aging” Bruce revealed.</p><p>Pepper choked as she looked at Peter’s unconscious body before looking at her husband and Bruce “How long?” she asked.</p><p>“2 months… maybe less” Bruce revealed "He has 2 months or less before he dies"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading </p><p>I look forward to reading your feedback</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>